Talk:Final Destination 6 The Reaper/@comment-172.89.68.137-20181116043428
My version- A teenage named Victoria and her friends Jack, Janice, Bruce, Will, and Charlotte. They were going on the Pan Am Flight 103 to New York City. She and her friends were sitting down waiting. She was really excited, but she got a vision about the bombing. As the bomb exploded, Jack got thrown of his seat, landing on the floor. He attempted to get back up, but the lights shattered causing glass and sparks to land on him. Janice was screaming. The roof blew off, launching her into the air, and shredding her in the engine. They were screaming in fear, as they almost flew out. The rest of her friends got blown out of the nose of the plane. Victoria was the only one, with a couple of passengers. The plane landed in Lockerbie. The impact broke all her bones, then eventually burning her. Back to reality- She thought she had a nightmare. So they got on a plane. But, she realized they all sat where they were. Everyone was talking the same, and sounded the same. She freaked out, telling them to get off. She eventually was kicked out of the plane. Her friends followed, and some other passengers. She was crying, and Will was disappointed in her. They rode home, and slept. A passenger named Katelyn knew about the terrible accidents. In the next day, she turned on the TV watching some news. It literally showed the Pan Am 103 impact site. She was shocked, and terrified at the same time. Her friends got confused at her. Katelyn was a victim of death, but cheated it. She almost got sliced, impaled, choked, or any horrific ways. But as she was on the plane, she became a victim again. Will went to a lake. He was listening to a band, called "Lake". He was listening to it, but tripped on a rock. He fell on the ground, rolling to the lake. He fell in the lake, and the ground was steep and slippery. The car started sliding, and crushed his skull, breaking it and drowning him in the lake. Victoria called Will, but there was no answer. Victoria's palm had the lines that looked like legs, but didn't notice. The phone burst in her hand, making a scar across the lines. This was a sign that her legs will get crushed or chopped. She immediately freaked out. She then got another vision, about Janice getting electrocuted in her bath. She drove her car to Janice's house. She was going to get in her bath, but she knocked. She got dressed again, and Victoria warned her about being electrocuted. Victoria left, and went back. Janice kept any electrical things away. But, her curtain was lose. The curtain hanger fell, impaling her stomach. Blood filled the bath. Victoria didn't hear the screams as she was in her car. Katelyn, spotted Victoria driving as she lived nearby. She waved her hands, as she needed help. Victoria stopped by. Katelyn told Victoria about the brutal deaths, and about death. Victoria didn't believe in the supernatural, and shrugged it off. She ignored Katelyn's warning. Katelyn walked back to her house. There was a bump in the road, causing a truck to crash into Katelyn. Blood splattered allover Victoria's face, and freaked out. She should have believed her. She rode back home and told her friends. She worried, and worried. She watched the news. "Two people have been found dead. One in a house, and one on a road.' Wait, wasn't Janice in a house? She drove back, and there was yellow tape and policemen. She started crying, as Janice was her childhood friend. Jack also saw the news, and researched about the accidents. One included the Titanic, TWA Flight 800, and others. A person said there was someone probably the target of death, and that's why the accidents were caused. He told Victoria, Charlotte and Bruce about it. At Bruce's house, he smoked. He also had a smoke detector. The detector detected the smoke, and water came rushing down. He slipped on the water, and landing face first into his wooden floor. He broke his nose, lost some teeth, and hurt his eyes. He couldn't open his eyes. He tripped onto a counter, damaging his nose even more. He reached for a napkin, but it dragged a beer bottle. The beer bottle fell, scratching his cheek. He died from blood loss. A couple of weeks later, Victoria found out all about Bruce's secrets. He hated all of his friends. She didn't care about him due to his secret. They went to a parade. A car was passing by, and it was leaking oil. People fell against the barricades, and made a spark. The fire reached the car, exploding it. The fire killed Charlotte. The tire ripped Jack's arm off, and the glass went into Victoria's eyes. END